


slices of the life pie

by exprsslyfrbidden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exprsslyfrbidden/pseuds/exprsslyfrbidden
Summary: A collection of prompts and drabbles set in various AUs. Each chapter has different warnings at the beginning.





	1. proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _things you said when you met my parents_
> 
> canon.

There’s nothing left of the turkey except bones. The table is cleared, J’onn’s watching the kids (Kara, Winn, Alex, Maggie) are playing Mario Kart in the living room. James and Lucy are discussing the recent Pulitzer Prize nominations and Lena’s finally cornered Eliza alone in the kitchen. Which sounds really, uh, aggressive, when she puts it like that. But she has an important question and apparently Eliza’s taken it upon herself to really be The Mom this Thanksgiving, putting herself in charge of every single detail from the exact centering of the tablecloth to the prodigious amounts of food. And also, cleaning duty.

 

So Lena hovers awkward in the doorway, words burning her tongue. “Mrs. Danvers,” she begins. Eliza turns, expression nothing but welcoming, and Lena wimps out. “Can I help?” 

 

“Oh, no, you’re our guest. Don’t worry about it.” Lena is worrying about it. 

 

“Are you sure? I can help, Winn and Kara kicked me out from playing Mario Kart because I kept winning.” Lena forces herself to say the words hiding beneath her tongue. “And I, uh, have a question for you.” 

 

Eliza’s gaze turns sharper. Curious. Perceptive. “Ask away.” 

 

Lena needs something in her hands to mess with. She tugs at the sleeves of the sweater Alex had given her last Christmas. “Kara and I have been dating for almost two years now, and I...we talked, and we both want to move to the next step.” Just keep going, Lena chants in her head, because it’s too late to turn back now, and shit, shit,  _ shit. S _ he glances at the door, almost wishes somebody would walk in. “I want to ask for your blessing.” 

 

Eliza’s face breaks into a smile, which is a good thing, right? Smiles are good? "Oh, Lena,” she says, and what does that mean?? Why isn’t she saying anything? “I’ve never seen Kara as happy as she is with you. Of course, you have my blessing."

 

Oh. Well. Lena releases a tight breath. That was easier than she thought it’d be. She’d half-expected there to be a test, or something. maybe a multiple-choice exam? Like:  _ what’s Kara’s favorite color? a) dark blue, b) ruby red, c) gold, d) jade green.  _ “Thank you so much,” Lena breathes, and her grin hurts with how wide it is. “I promise, you won’t regret it.”

 

“The thought never crossed my mind,” Eliza reassures, smiling. “Have you gotten the ring yet?” 

 

“Oh, I’m making it,” Lena says, breathless with excitement. “Out of something indestructible, so she doesn’t have to worry about fighting with it.” She beams. It feels freeing to finally ask, to let somebody else in on the secret. So far, only Alex knows. And now, Eliza does. “You know, I thought you were going to test me, before you said yes.” 

 

Eliza gives her a familiar, lopsided smile. “Who said I wasn’t?” she starts putting dishes away. “What’s Kara’s favorite color?” 

 

Lena knows she’s blushing; she can’t help it. “Kara says it’s green,” she mumbles. “Like my eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally I had such great aspirations for this prompt and then it fizzled and died in my arms. so yeah, here's another thing.


	2. farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _things you said when we were 70_  
>  warning: major character death.
> 
> canon.

_ the sun was weak, sleepy. clouds masked its warmth but was still beautiful in its ghostly, too-early shine. hazy blue gray light, scattered over the tangled sheets, split into geometric blocks from the window, glided over sleeping forms stretched across the bed. one of them stirred.  _

 

_ Kara woke in gentle increments, finding her wife sound asleep across from her. age hadn’t been kind — it’d been generous, favorable, nothing but compassionate — and Lena was pretty with sleep-innocence, still as beautiful as the day they’d exchanged vows. “happy birthday,” Kara murmured into Lena’s ear. her hand slid over her waist, warm and safe, resting in the dip of her back. “welcome to your seventh decade.” _

 

_ “mmm.” Lena hummed but didn’t open her eyes. “why are you awake?” she cracked an eye open, squinting at the clock, appalled at the time. “why am I awake?”  _

 

_ “because it’s your birthday,” Kara explained, as if this was a reasonable excuse. “and I love you.” _

 

_ “that is not an excuse for waking me before noon on a Saturday,” Lena grunted, squeezing her eyes shut. “especially when you plan on kidnapping me to some obscure place today to celebrate.” _

 

_ “hey!” Kara protested. “how was Geneva obscure? you loved seeing the large hadron collider last year!” _

 

_ Lena grinned, eyes still closed. “yes. I did.” she snuggled closer, burying her face in Kara’s chest. “still. lemme get some more sleep before we go traipsing around the world again?” she yawned and tugged the blanket further over herself.  _

 

_ kara smiled down at her, so drowsy and vulnerable. “anything for you,” she murmured.  _

 

_ “don’t be such a cliché,” Lena muttered. “go back to sleep.” _

— — — — — 

 

Kara sits down on the bench and water, remnants of the earlier storm, soaks into her coat. she almost relishes the discomfort of it. burnt copper and crimson leaves stick to the wet ground, chill snap of autumn turning the air sharp. Lena loves this weather. 

 

Kara tries to come up with something to say but only comes up with, “hey.” it feels strange to be here, alone. it feels strange to be alone. “how are you?” 

 

— — — — — 

_ they visited the museum of air and space that day. Lena was quiet, contemplative. “do you ever wonder about multiverses?” she asked, after they’d flown back home. they were sitting in the backyard, where a picnic lunch awaited them. “like, what would’ve happened in other universes if we hadn’t met. or if we’d hated each other.” she laughed at the thought.  _

 

_ “not...not really,” Kara admitted. “I’ve seen multiple universes before, and it’s really a mess some places. sometimes we don’t even exist.”  _

 

_ “you’ve checked?” Lena asked, intrigued. “why didn’t you tell me?”  _

 

_ “it was a long time ago,” Kara said, trying to remember. “and I’m pretty sure that we were mortal enemies in the universe I found. like my cousin and your brother, but worse.”  _

 

_ “of course,” Lena scoffed. “women do everything better. especially archnemeses.”  _

 

_ “I like the universe we’re in.” Kara took a bite out of a potsticker. “what’s better than this?”  _

 

_ Lena’s smile turned into a cough. “you’re right,” she mused, after the fit passed. a summer breeze tickled their faces, soft and friendly. “there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” _

_ — — — — —  _

 

“I think I’m getting used to it,” Kara murmurs. the sun’s setting, bronzing the shedding trees. the night is going to be cold; she can feel it, squeezing her bones. “it’s not like it was a surprise, really. it’s always been something I’ve had to prepare myself for.” 

 

the grain of the wood beneath the pads of her fingers catches at her skin. impetuous strength no longer urges her to crush it in her hands. if she were younger, she would have squeezed a little, just to hear the wood crunch the slightest. to remind herself of her own power. 

 

now, though, the urge is nothing more than the ghost of a memory darting by. 

 

— — — — — 

_ “I’m tired,” Lena whispered, when the cake had been eaten, the dishes washed, guests gone. she leaned on Kara as they reclined on the couch in the living room. pictures, of their shared life, line the walls. there, in the canals of Venice, they’d spent a sepia-washed afternoon drifting, each content in the presence of the other. they’d toured the Kremlin, seen leaning towers and iron spires, gazed into the grandest of canyons and kissed amidst the crumbling Great Wall. “we live in a house of memories,” Lena marveled, gazing at the picture frames. “did you realize that?”  _

 

_ “it’s a lot more than a house,” Kara mumbled, nose buried in Lena’s hair. “we’ve got like, a mansion of memories.”  _

 

_ Lena yawned. “do you ever regret any of them?” she considered the question herself.  _

 

_ “no,” Kara answered, confident. a pause. “well, maybe that time we argued over — something stupid, I don’t even remember — and I said those things.”  _

 

_ “oh. I guess I regret those times, too. when we fought.” Lena closed her eyes. “but some of those fights were good. they got us to communicate.”  _

 

_ “I regret not kissing you earlier,” Kara admitted, serious. “I can’t believe I lived so long without you.”  _

 

_ Lena covered a cough with her hand, smirking. “was it really living, though, without me?”  _

 

_ “you’re such a nerd,” Kara told her. “c’mon. let’s go to bed.”  _

 

_ “only if you carry me,” Lena laughed.  _

 

_ “always.”  _

_ — — — — —  _

 

“but I guess I forgot how easy you get sick,” Kara sighs. “that was my fault, for forgetting that we didn’t have all the time in the world.” she runs her hand over the smoothed curve of the gravestone, over the chiseled  _ LENA LUTHOR-DANVERS  _ in the marble. her throat closes and she chokes on air. “fuck.” 

 

she’s had enough of crying to last her a thousand lifetimes, but none of them will matter if Lena’s not there. “I lied,” Kara mutters, blinking up at the darkening sky. “I’m not getting used to this at all.” a gust tugs at her coat, whips her hair into her face. Kara sniffles and shoves her glasses up. “I miss you, Lena.”

 

she wants to run her fingers over the rest of the words carved in the stone, but resists the urge. wearing the letters away won’t make her feel any less lonely, and she’s memorized them already. they have to last her years and years and years. 

 

she touches the indents in the stone anyways, fingertips catching over the rough bevels.  _ A HERO.  _ the stars are starting to come out, flickering shy in the young navy sky. Kara exhales, composes herself. “I’ll be back, all right?” she gives the headstone another pat. “I love you.” 

  
  


— — — — — 

_ “hey, Kara?”  _

 

_ “yeah?”  _

 

_ “I love you, too.”  _


	3. detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _things you said under your breath_
> 
>  
> 
> some sort of high school au??

Kara stares at Lena from across the room, feet kicked up on the desk next to her, arms crossed. “Bitch,” she mutters under her breath, and Lena glances over, glaring. 

 

“What did you say?” The way her voice goes sharp, a threat hidden between the letters, makes Kara’s blood rush. 

 

She looks away, hiding a grin. “Nothing.” 

 

“It better have been nothing,” Lena mutters, eyes narrowed. “Since you’re the one who got us into this situation in the first place.” 

 

“This ‘situation’?” Kara asks, raising an eyebrow. She waves at the bland walls, the purposeless motivational posters on the walls. “We’re in detention. You’ve never been in here before, have you?” 

 

“That’s something to be proud of,” Lena says, disdainful. “Stop acting like being a delinquent is cool.” 

 

“Delinquent?” Kara scoffs. “Is that what you call everybody who doesn’t own more than three cars? Or is it just because I’m not in whatever fancy volunteer programs you’re the president of?” She rolls her eyes. “Sorry I don’t have endless time on my hands or money to throw at people who don’t need it.” 

 

“Shut up,” Lena hisses, blush rising to her cheeks. “It has  _ nothing  _ to do with money. It’s to do with the fact that you go around insulting my brother, when he’s done nothing to you —” 

 

“Sorry your brother’s a  _ dick,” _ Kara says. “Too bad it’s rubbed off on you. I used to think you were better than he was.” Always salt lies with a few truths, Alex tells her. Kara’s definitely not sorry that Lex is a dick. But she did, once, have higher hopes for his younger sister. 

 

“I don’t get it.” Lena scowls at her, back pressed against the wall and arms crossed. They face each other at opposite ends of the room, adversaries in a cold war. “What do you have against us?” 

 

Kara scoffs. “Besides the fact that you’re a Luthor?” Lena’s expression twists and Kara pushes on. “Your brother fucked over my cousin. Clark used to be his best friend, but as soon as he needed Lex, your brother was gone. You share his last name. Who’s to say you’re not gearing up to do the exact same thing?” 

 

Lena stands abruptly. “Clearly, you’ve let your cousin do the thinking for you.” She heads for the door and Kara glances at the sleeping teacher at the front, perplexed. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Skipping detention,” Lena says, bluntly. She pulls the door open, throwing a look over her shoulder. Kara stares at her. “Are you coming?” 

 

“Well —” Kara would’ve been out of here yesterday if Lena hadn’t been there with her. And now it’s Lena who’s leading the way. “Now who’s the delinquent?” she asks, following Lena out of the classroom. “Where are we going?” 

 

“I’m going to prove you wrong,” Lena declares, as they walk past vacant classrooms and down empty halls. “I’m not like my brother.” She whirls and Kara almost stumbles into her. They’re very close.  _ Lena’s got really pretty eyes. _ “And you should start thinking for yourself.” 

 

Kara’s pretty sure a lot of her preconceived notions about Lena Luthor have already been blasted to pieces the moment she said “skipping” and “detention” in the same sentence. “Fine,” she mutters. “How exactly are you going to change my mind?” 

 

“We’re going to work on that project together.”   
  


Kara groans, shoulders sagging. “Aww, no, dude, that’s literally the reason we ended up detention in the first place,” she complains. “We can’t work together. It’s not gonna work.”

 

“It will if you  _ try,” _ Lena insists. “This will prove it to you. My last name doesn’t mean I’m a menace to society.”

 

“Hey,” Kara mutters, bemused, “that’s what Clark used to say.” 

 

“I know,” Lena says, dryly. “I was there when they got into their big argument. Apparently being a Luthor means I’m ‘predisposed to being a third-rate villain’, too.” She meets Kara’s eyes. 

 

“That’s….”  _ Not really fair,  _ in her opinion, but shame and embarrassment stick the words to the inside of her throat. “Fine. We’ll work together. If we get an A, I’ll quit ragging on you. Deal?” 

 

“Wow,” Lena drawls, “We’re pinning your entire opinion of my existence on an arbitrary letter value assigned on the basis of a project that’s graded on rules that don’t apply to any part of real life? Lovely.” Kara gives her a look. “Fine, yes.” Lena sighs. “Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me more prompts @feveredreams.tumblr.com!


	4. it's a small world after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp prompt: Kara gets hit by a shrink ray and Lena has to take care of her while the DEO works on a cure (bonus points if you can fit a Danvers sister moment in there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the jokes were thought up at two in the morning and I fell asleep halfway through writing this

 

“Oh my god,” is the first thing Alex says when she gets into the DEO van, followed up by a delighted, “I’m finally taller than you.” 

 

Kara’s sitting in the back, arms crossed. “That’s your first thought?” Kara asks, bemused. “No ‘Are you okay?’ or ‘Why are you six inches tall?’” 

 

Alex stares down at Kara, trying to stifle a smile. “Well, yes, but…” She makes a vague gesture, smile finally cracking across her face. “Man, are you gonna save on your food bills.” 

 

— — — 

 

“Hey, short stuff,” Winn calls, shit-eating grin creeping across his face, and Kara huffs violently enough that a stack of paperwork on Alex’s desk topples over. 

 

_ “Kara,”  _ Alex sighs, looking down at the papers fluttering to the floor. 

 

“Oops. Sorry.” Kara does look sorry for all of a second until she’s glaring at Winn again. “Can you tell Winn to quit cracking jokes and start figuring this out?” She gestures to herself—all six inches of herself.

 

Winn’s smile widens. “Oh, you want me to be the  _ bigger _ person? Take the  _ high _ road?” 

 

Alex shoots him a steely look that wipes his grin off almost entirely. “Winn.” 

 

“I’m going,” he mutters, eyebrows rising. A pause. “Don’t be so  _ small-minded—”  _

 

Kara hears the sharp intake of breath, recognizes some familiar quality to it and turns. “Wow,” she hears Lena say, “what happened  _ here?” _

 

“Shrink ray!” Winn sings, jazz hands on full display. “Kara’s  _ tiny.”  _

 

“I see that.” Kara’s face is warm as Lena bends down until they’re level. Even standing on Alex’s desk, she’s not tall enough to look at people without craning her neck. “I take it you wanted some help with figuring out how to reverse it?” 

 

Kara doesn’t hear Alex’s response because Lena’s face is like,  _ super  _ close to her own and at this scale she’s mesmerized by the glacial green of her eyes, the soft green blending underneath. She says something to Alex but Kara can see the  _ exact  _ way her pupils expand, and it’s  _ distracting.  _ “Hey,” she says, the only word that makes sense in her mind right now. 

 

Lena’s mouth twitches up at the corners and Kara can see the smile in her eyes. “Hey there.” She reaches up, puts her hand up on the desk like she wants to touch Kara but is afraid of squashing her. “You are  _ so _ small.” Her eyes crinkle in that way that means she’s seen something inexpressibly adorable. 

 

“I’m—I’m not  _ that  _ small,” Kara protests, hands on hips. “Half a foot. I am half a foot.” 

 

“That is five feet and two inches too short,” Lena tells her. She glances up at Alex, who has a crinkle between her eyebrows. “I can watch her if you’d like to go assist, Alex.” 

 

“Thanks.” Alex throws a thankful look in her direction before striding off after Winn, who has finally run out of short jokes. 

 

“Wait,” Kara says, realization dawning on her, “are you here to babysit me?” 

 

“Absolutely not.” Lena pulls up a chair.  “I’m here to assess your physical state and make sure there are no side effects other than size change. Do you still have your powers?” 

 

Kara stomps on the desk and leaves a tiny imprint of her boot in the metal surface. “Yup.” She floats into the air so she’s eye-level with Lena. “When did Alex call you?” She hadn’t had any warning that Lena was going to show and see her like...this. 

 

“When the doctors were examining you. Unfortunately, I’m not cleared to help reverse-engineer the shrink ray, but I can make sure nothing else happens to you.” 

 

“Aha!” Kara points an accusing finger at Lena. “So you  _ are _ babysitting me.” 

 

“I’m  _ monitoring  _ you,” Lena clarifies. She pauses, left corner of her mouth tugging upwards. “To make sure you don’t get stepped on.” 

 

Kara crosses her arms, mouth downturned. “Lena,” she whines, “I can take care of myself.” 

 

A single, elegant eyebrow lifts upwards. “Mm, are you saying you don’t want me here?” 

 

“No! I’m saying—” Kara struggles to find the right words. “I want you here,” she says. “I just don’t like being so…” 

 

“Small?” Lena supplies, and Kara’s shoulders slump as she sighs.  

 

“Yeah. Small.” She rolls her eyes. “Nobody will take me seriously. I told a police officer at the scene to cordon off the area. First he didn’t know where I was, and when he saw me he started giggling.” 

 

“Aww,” Lena coos. She reaches out, palm-up, and Kara floats down to sit in her hand, albeit a little grumpily. “They can’t help it,” she says, “you’re too cute like this. Tiny things are always cute.” She curls her fingers and Kara leans back against them, pouting. Lena’s expression softens even further. “See? So adorable.” 

 

“Hey,” Kara protests, but it’s weak. “I may be cute, but I can’t kiss you right now, which makes the whole thing null.” 

 

Lena hums. “You’re right.” A glimmer lights up her eyes with a familiar curiosity. “Do you know anything about the shrink ray? It’d be some fascinating science to get ahold of, especially if we figure out a way to reverse it easily.” The spark in her eyes grows brighter. “You could shrink down anything for shipping and dramatically lower costs without any negative effects, you could minimize all human trash output…” She trails off as all the possibilities overwhelm her. 

 

“I have no idea,” Kara says. “Didn’t get a good look at the weapon before I was rudely minimized.” A pained expression crosses her face. “Lena, what if I’m tiny forever? I’ll have to—I’ll have to live in a dollhouse!” They both pause, imagining Kara bustling around a dollhouse, dressed in doll clothes. 

 

“Well,” Lena says, “at least making small food is a popular thing. You have plenty of recipes you can make on a tiny stove.” 

 

Kara makes a sound of anguish. “I don’t want to make tiny foods!” 

 

“You won’t be making tiny foods,” Alex says, coming up to the desk. “Turns out your cousin has been in similar situations before. We can get you back to normal size.” 

 

“Thank Rao,” Kara sighs, lifting up into the air. Lena follows and they make their way to the lab. “The only dollhouse I own is a Polly Pocket one.” 

 

James and Winn are in the lab and both of them share an amused look when Kara floats in behind Alex. “You are small,” James observes, grin playing around the corners of his mouth. “How’s the view?” 

 

“Phenomenal,” Kara deadpans. “I can see how you guys are _big_ _jerks._ ” Alex hides a snicker behind her hand.

James points to an X in tape on the floor. “Okay, go stand over there.” The shrink ray is in his hands, several panels of the machinery open to reveal the inner workings. 

 

Kara glides over and hears Alex whisper, “Can you choose how tall to make her? Maybe cut down a few inches?” 

 

“Hey!” Kara protests. “James, don’t make me short!”

 

“You already are,” Winn mutters, grinning. 

 

“Don’t worry,” James says, peering down at the shrink ray. “I’m pretty sure that it’ll just reverse the process.” He aims the shrink ray at Kara. “Ready?” 

 

“Since yesterday,” she drawls. He presses the trigger and the yellow beam engulfs Kara. There’s a flash of blinding light. When they open their eyes, Kara’s standing there, hair mussed and normal-sized. She looks around, relief smoothing across her face. “I’m back!” 

 

“That’s a relief,” Lena murmurs in her ear, a twinkle in her eye. “That would’ve put a real damper on what I plan to do to you after our date tonight.” 

 

Kara feels her face go red and Alex purposely ignores Lena’s sly smirk. “Did you notice any side effects?” she asks. 

 

“None,” Lena laughs. “Unless you count being pissed about the entire thing.”

 

Winn’s eyes light up and Kara immediately knows she’s going to hate what comes out of his mouth next. “I guess you could say—” 

 

“Please don’t— _ ” _

 

“—she was being  _ microaggressive!”  _

 

A collective groan. “Winn!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into the swing of writing fanfic after NaNoWriMo. Thanks for the prompt, anon!


End file.
